Black Reign: The Invasion
by trackstar777
Summary: The Black Arms return, seeking retribution. This time, they are lead by a new commander, more sinister than the last. Answers the question as to what the Black Arms did during the fifty years after Shadow's creation. And what does the Sol Kingdom have to do with it? First installment of a three part series.


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**

* * *

_This is the End. Mountains flattened, oceans boil, and the sky shall fall. But it is only the beginning. The Dark Days are coming..._

* * *

Space...

The Endless Void...

Silent and Empty...

No life could ever survive in this cold ocean of darkness... Or could it?

Floating aimlessly on through the frozen void, a single spawn remains. Once, one in a legion of warriors. A legion now gone.

Dormant. Sleeping. Waiting for the familiar feeling of an atmosphere and solid ground beneath it to wake it from its deep hibernation. Waiting for one day to resurrect the fallen, to take back its rightful power, and to avenge its slain brothers...

The Black Arms are defeated. The Black Comet is destroyed. Black Doom has been slain. Everything is as it was before, as people tried to forget the horrors that had befallen the planet. The roads were repaved, buildings were rebuilt, and monuments were erected of fallen leaders and of courageous heroes. Monuments to the freedom of men, to their own self-rule. Things they had taken for granted before they had been put in jeopardy. Things they now understand the true value of. Things that will be put in jeopardy, once again...

* * *

The Kingdom of Fire stands strong and proud. Giant stone buildings and ivory-white arches pierce the brilliant blue sky and set onlookers below marveling up at them in wonder. At the center of it all lies the castle of the Royal Family a beautiful stone structure adorned with decorative flames, the Beacon of Sol shone bright from its perch atop the tallest tower of the castle. The Royal Castle stands as both the center of government and of war.

The Kingdom is enjoying the longest period of peace it has ever experienced, lasting nearly five decades. A hard-earned peace, won through blood and sacrifice. Forty-eight years ago, to the day, King Ignis succeeded in repelling a mysterious alien race. They were lead by a sinister and powerful being known as Black Doom.

The war lasted two years, the aliens razed cities, burned farms, and desecrated temples across the entire kingdom, killing thousands and wounding even more. They were looking for something, something valuable. They moved from city to city like locusts; burning everything to the ground, then moving on.

What ever it was they were seeking, it was clear that they did not find it out in the cities and villages, so they moved on to the capital city and brought the fight to the King, himself. The aliens pushed straight through the city's defenses and marched on toward the looming castle in front of them.

King Ignis, seeing that any conventional attempt to stop the aliens was futile moved to the Temple of Sol, located deep within the heart of the castle. As the aliens burst through the castle gates, all of a sudden, the air seemed to change, an orange glow emanated from the very walls of the castle, waves of heat began to pulsate from the Temple, sending alien soldiers staggering back down the halls letting loose horrific screeches of agony as they were cooked alive, many were covered in burns which then began to become charred, some even burst into flame, igniting others in their panic. The aliens began to pour out of the castle, running in all directions (those still able to, at least).

Black Doom floated high above the castle, watching the chaos unfold beneath him, his three eyes lit up in rage. Before fleeing the scene to gather up what was left of his invasion force, he took a solemn vow to tear down the Royal Castle brick by brick and to exterminate King Ignis' royal seed from the entire multi-verse. That vow of retribution was then taken up by every Black Arms soldier. Now, the time has come for their revenge.

* * *

Blaze stood on her balcony, looking out over the capital city of the Kingdom of Fire, watching the people of her kingdom scurry about like ants as they enjoyed the festivities of Victory Day. She could here the delighted squeals of children's laughter and smell the delectable scents of the festival foods drifting up to her balcony.

It's been three years since she first met Sonic, two years since he came to her dimension, and one year since she had become queen. Her life as queen was much more difficult, she had to take on her role as the Emerald Guardian, while balancing paperwork, parliament meetings, and public appearances. In other words, she almost never had a moment to herself. This was one of those moments.

"How am I going to keep doing this?" she asked herself, quietly. Her busy life had taken its toll on her. She got little sleep and, some days, didn't even see the sky. She found herself yearning to forget her duties and just go running through the huge fields of grasses surrounding the city, she would run and run until she couldn't any more. She missed her adventures with Sonic, she missed her friends, she missed the days when she was just the Emerald Guardian. She wanted to go back.

"I would give anything to go back there," Blaze said, closing her eyes, not really caring what the consequence of her words carried.

When she open her eyes again, she saw something peculiar; three black dots in a triangular pattern floating just above the horizon, far away from the city.

"What are those?" she asked, again, speaking to no one in particular, racking her brain for possibilities. When she turned up blank, she looked back down at the festivities in the streets.

_'Hm... It's the Anniversary, already? Where does the time-" s_he stood there, stunned and wide-eyed. A cold chill went down her spine as she looked back up at the three black dots drawing closer to the castle, _'no, not today,'_ she begged the heavens,_ 'please, don't let me be right.'_

* * *

**A/N: This takes place three years after the events of "Sonic Rush" and four years after "Shadow the Hedgehog"**

**Also, in this story, the Black Arms went to the Sol Dimension after the creation of Shadow (fifty years ago), so it does not violate any actual events. **

**I will probably have the next chapter up some time next week, so don't expect to see it sooner.**


End file.
